


X-Quadrants

by brawltogethernow



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: All-New X-Men: Issue 16: Battle of the Atom Chapter 2, F/M, Ficlets, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four relationships among the X-Men exemplifying the four <a href="http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quadrants">quadrants</a>. Knowledge of quadrants is not actually necessary. Exhaustive knowledge of X- canon might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Quadrants

**Author's Note:**

> First: The thoroughly cross-temporal flagship romance.

He didn't actually think until later about how he had followed her without question. They were on the outs–did people still say that?–but it had come as easy as breathing.

She could have been influencing him. Nudging his mind, thinkingly or otherwise, with the same new, stunning, useful, terrifying telepathy she'd used to communicate with him in the first place.

But no. He didn't think she would do that. And more importantly, he _knew_ she wouldn't have needed to. Of course he had gone with her. She had needed help. He would always offer help that she needed. She had been sure, and he would always trust her judgement. The others might have listened, probably, but it was easier to go along with Jean.

Scott wasn't always sure, but when he was–when he knew he'd always be there for her and she would always be there for him, choices were simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually: Black with Storm and Calypso.


End file.
